


The Cruelty of Death

by TheRandomPhan



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Ghost King Danny Fenton, danny dies. again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 01:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30115365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRandomPhan/pseuds/TheRandomPhan
Summary: One day even the mightiest of kings will bend a knee to death, and not even halfas can escape.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	The Cruelty of Death

**Author's Note:**

> I was feeling angsty and cryptic, here ya go!

"Hey Clocky," The old man coughed. He was reclined in a hospital bed, a purple-ribboned medallion around his neck. His face was full of wrinkles, and his once pitch-black hair now as white as snow. The hospital knew not his name, or his age. It was hard to keep a legal presence at the age of 300 after all.

"Hello," Greeted the spirit. He was but a child for the moment, clinging to his staff. His heart -core- was heavy, a feeling of grief already settling upon it like a blanket.

"That doesn't look good," Said the man, his tired eyes still somehow full of humor. A smirk graced his lips, though it did not hide his fatigue.

"Time carries on." The spirit replied simply. He shifted forms to that of an elder, appearance very akin to the man who laid, dying, before him. A long, white beard fell from his face, almost scraping the tile beneath his ghostly tail. A purple cape cascaded from his boney shoulders, floating in a nonexistent breeze. He curled further inward, distinctly aware of the hour.

"Cryptic as ever CW." The man laughed, looking out towards the window. Oh, how the world had grown. For one, it was not the skies of Earth which could be seen behind the glass. Much had changed, but still some things stayed the same. Children, grandchildren, bearers of the Fenton name would forever extend into infinity- his infinity.

"Will I come back?" The man asked, hopeful. He sounded like a child, so much more youthful than he was. It reminded the spirit of his younger years, of the responsibility that had rested so heavily on his young shoulders. He was filled with a sense of guilt. But all was as it should be.

The precious moments after stretched on full of nothing but an unsteady beep. Upon the lack of an answer, all mirth fell from the man's features. His eyes began to water, and a final cough racked his fragile frame. He collapsed into the bed, shuddering breaths being torn from his frail lungs. His eyes shut, though the spirit knew of the sight which would greet him.

A loud, piercing tone rang in the air. 

"Of course, Daniel," Clockwork lifted the corpse from the bed, a tear sliding down his cheek.

"Death is far too cruel to let you go so easily."

**Author's Note:**

> Sadly, I died. But I lived!
> 
> The responsibility part is a reference to Danny becoming the ghost king after his death, and because he will be forced to stay for eternity even after what's left of his family dies. He's the one who will forever carry the Fenton name.


End file.
